The Legend of Zelda: The modern Age: Part One
by Sargent. Stripes
Summary: I was going to put as Action/Adventure, but right now it's just explaining the characters. please R/R! ; )


Authors note- ok this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so yall be nice and please R/R!  
  
LOZ: The Modern Age Part One  
  
Link sat idly on a stump in the middle of Hyrule field contemplating his thoughts. He was thinking about how it was being an adult. He fingered The Master Sword, The Sword of Evil's Bane, a sacred relic almost as valuable as the Tri-Force itself. He had chosen to stay on as an adult instead of becoming a child. At the time he thought it was the right idea, but now he was having second thoughts. But discarded them almost instantly.  
  
"Come on Link," He thought to himself, "this is the life you chose for yourself. And you can't change it."  
  
For some reason his mind shifted to the stories he was told as a child living in Kokiri Village. He remembered sitting by the Deku Tree with all the other Kokiri. The Deku tree told of mythical lands far away from here. Lands where elves rode around in horseless carriages and flew in huge stone birds. It amused them all, but the Deku Tree told them all that they would never see such a place.   
  
"Flying elves who ride in horseless carriages, Bah! It almost laughable."  
  
Suddenly his fairy partner, Navi flew out of his cap.  
  
"Link, Link! Shouldn't you be seeing Malon about Epona!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks Navi, I better be going."  
  
And with that he set off for Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
  
The man walked silently, like a cat, throughout the walkways of the huge complex. He was about 5' 9" with blond hair and trimmed features. He gripped his pistol in one hand and his M16 in the other. Suddenly there was a faint clank, almost inaudible, behind him. He did a 90-degree turn silently and aimed his gun at nothing. He let out a sigh of relief. Lt. Mitchell Shane was the last of his team. He was outnumbered 3 to 1. And the olds were getting worse. He walked into a large room and looked around. There seemed to be no real place for a sniper or infantryman.   
  
There was a suddenly crash and a barrage of bullets found their way to the piece of wall beside him.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
He felt a pang of pain in his side and a buzzer go off in his suit.  
  
"Guess what Marine, you're dead." Came a voice out of nowhere.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you stuck me with a bunch of rookies!" He yelled into the air.  
  
"Lt. Shane please step through the door." Came a mechanical voice. As soon as it was done a door opened next to him.  
  
He soon found himself in a lab, full of techs. The faint smell of disinfectant and electricity hung in the air.   
  
"I hate these places." He muttered to himself.  
  
Then one of the white-coated techs walked up to him.  
  
"Ah, Lt. Shane. Please follow me."  
  
The tech led him to an office and he knocked on the door.  
  
"I don't want to be disturbed." Came a masculine voice.  
  
"Uh, sir, it's Lt. Shane, the one doing the testing on the combat simulator."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, and a bald man of about 50 stood in the doorway.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so, in the first place! Come in Lieutenant, come in! I am General John Sykes."  
  
"A general of the Corps., sir?"  
  
"Aye, yes."  
  
He inspected the general, he seemed to be highly decorated.  
  
"Now where should we start?" Sykes said to himself, pulling out a packet of paper. On the front of the packet it said: Lt. Mitchell Shane, United States Marine Corps. He stared and it for a while not saying a word. Finally he put it down. "Most impressive, most impressive, yes. Well from what your report states you joined the Crops. at 17, the minimum legal age to join the army, and you volunteer for many assignments and experiments. You are highly decorated with three purple hearts and the Congressional Medal of Honor. But you're only a Lieutenant, puzzling. Well Lt. Shane I'm offering you a promotion to Major."  
  
Mitchell's heart almost skipped a beat.  
  
"But on one condition."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sykes looked out the door to see if anyone was listening and then closed the door.  
  
"Lt. Sykes I am going to be frank with you."   
  
-Authors note- So how did you like the first part? I kinda want to get the general consensus before I go on to make part two.  



End file.
